Team Spirit
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: Agatha is a Barton citizen and she loves her town, even though she has never done anything to acknowledge it. It took a brief talk with Logan to make her realize that. Light Logan x Agatha, set just before 2k8 Rejected Olympics.


_Summary:_ Agatha is a Barton citizen and she loves her home, even though she has never done anything to acknowledge it. It took a brief talk with Logan to make her realize that. (Light Logan x Agatha, set just before 2k8 Rejected Olympics)

_Note:_ I wrote this during the rejected Olympics, but I added in a little detail that ties in with the new NPC. If you've been on Gaia lately, you'll know what I'm talking about. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

_Disclaimer:_ …really? Do I have to say that I don't own it? Yes? Fine then, I don't own Gaia.

* * *

A distinct tingle of bells was heard over the low chatter of the customers. That sound, of course, was the sign of a customer just walking in.

Agatha had just sold a silver bracelet to a young girl with the gaudiest and most scandalous assortment of clothing she'd seen yet. The girl had gone back to looking again, but the shopkeeper decided it would be in her best interest to not look at the unsophisticated disaster that girl called an outfit. Agatha already had spectacles, and she wasn't looking to replace their lenses anytime soon, so she opted to just say the line she said to nearly everyone to the customer who had just entered.

"Hello, Hun. Would you like to take a look at some of my fine jewelry?"

"Heya Agatha, I ain't here fer your glitzy crap."

The woman turned and blinked in surprise as a most unexpected person stepped into her finely furnished establishment. With his rubber boots, large stature and odd aroma of fish and lake water Logan stood out from the rest of her customers like a sore thumb. It wasn't everyday that the fisherman actually took the time to get away from his beloved docks and head into town, much less visit her. Then again, now that the centaurs demanded Gaia pay a hefty fine for the over fishing she supposed he was temporarily out of a job; he had plenty of free time.

Agatha pushed up her spectacles and gave him a controlled frown.

"I sell the finest and most breath taking jewelry in Gaia and I will not have you insulting it with foul language!"

"Oh yeah, yer sensitive 'bout these pieces of shiny metal an' colorful rocks. Sorry 'bout that."

Figuring that was the best apology she was ever going to get out of him, the jewler sighed and leaned on the counter. Giving him an annoyed look, she asked her question.

"Well, what did you come here for Logan? I have customers to tend too."

"Ya know the Rejected Olympics are coming' up soon, right?"

Trying to see what he was getting at Agatha nodded slowly, eyes now focusing on him.

"Yes, I am not stupid Logan."

" I was wonderin' if your gonna be on team Barton this year."

The woman's elbow nearly gave way in surprise at what had just come out of his mouth. Of all the ridiculous questions-!

"What on Gaia do you mean by that?"

If she could have seen his eyebrows one would most definitely be lifted in scrutiny.

"Watcha mean what do I mean? I mean what I say an' I say what I mean ya _dumb broad_."

Agatha frowned again, tapping her faux gold pen on the desk as she steadied herself on her elbow again. She was finding it increasingly hard to maintain her maturity level around this man.

"I am not quite sure I follow, _fish breath_."

Logan put his hands on the desk and leaned over it slightly, his head so close to Agatha's ear she could feel his beard's whiskers graze it. She flushed lightly at their scandalous closeness, hoping her customers where so engrossed in the fabulous jewelry that they did not notice her situation. The two shopkeepers had been this close before, much closer in fact, but she did not want to be reminded of those days right now.

"Ya ain't got team spirit. Never seen ya rooting for Barton, not one scrap of yellow or orange 'sides yer little metal trinkets on ya. Wouldn't even git your pretty purple hair wet in the balloon fight. So I was wonderin': Are ya with Barton this year'er what?"

A small wave of guilt and annoyance washed over Agatha when she realized Logan spoke the truth. Although she didn't have the energy she used too have, Agatha hadn't even tried to help or even support the events. Life had just gone on as usual for her and she had been perfectly fine with that. Then in stomped Logan, in all his rugged glory, to _scold_ her about her lack of enthusiasm for her town.

Logan moved away from her ear and stared at her from behind his goggles, waiting for an answer. Agatha coughed into her hand and decided to turn away from him, trying to act busy by looking at a letter recently sent to her that had a cutesy goldfish stamp on it.

"I am on team Barton; I have always been on team Barton, why in the world would I be on any other team? If that is all you have to ask, then I suggest you leave. Good day, Logan."

With a grunt and a nod he turned and stomped out the door, knocking over the gaudy girl from earlier in the process. Agatha gave Logan's retreating back a tired smile as she turned to the next customer.

She would have to dig up her gemstone-encrusted sweatband tonight.


End file.
